Newtralizer
Newtralizer is a character in TMNT. He is the arch enemy of The Kraang and first appeared in Operation: Break Out. He is the Anti-Hero of the show. History Season 1 Operation:Break Out: 'Newtralizer was accidentally released from his cell by Donnie and proceeded on a rampage against the Kraang and the turtles. He was supposedly crushed under a car by none other than Mikey but recovered, very much alive. Season 2 'Metalhead Rewired: 'Newtralizer made a cameo and was one of the trapped mutants escaping to freedom. 'Newtralized!: Newtralizer teams up with Slash, who he rescued from the Kraang, and together they set out to take them out. He revealed a little about his past, that he was experimented and tortured by these alien scum, and planned to wipe him all out with one big blast. However, Slash turned on him, saying that doing so would wipe out the human population in New York. When Casey Jones hit a puck bomb into the Tripod he was in, the Newtralizer was forced to teleport away before he dies, porting back when the action is over, with an unknown scheme on his mind. Season 5 [[When Worlds Collide|'When Worlds Collide']]: It turns out the Newtralizer didn't die after his last meeting with the Turtles and returns more powerful than ever. He now has the ability to absorb and shoot eletricity. He is the one who took Sal Commander's left eye and his real name is K'Vathrak. He nearly eats Bishop's Utrom brain and desintegrates Michelangelo but the latter reappears, still alive and with eletrical powers similar to K'Vathrak's. He is also allies with Lord Dregg, helps him launch his invasion on Earth and helps the Vreen kidnap Leonardo, Donatello, Karai and Sal Commander. While the rest of the gang is fighting Dregg and his Vreen, K'Vathrak, Mikey and Sal Commander fall into Dregg's ship core and the former two engage into a eletrical-powered battle until K'Vathrak knocks Mikey down and prepares to destroy him but Sal Commander manages to throw K'Vathrak into the core with his tail. Once K'Vathrak falls into the core, his eletrical powers overload the core and the ship starts getting ready to explode. The ship explodes which likely ended Dregg and the Newtralizer for good. Powers, Weaponry and Skills Like some mutations, he has high intelligence, though not enough to speak English without assistance but enough to operate advanced weaponry. His weapons include: lasers, missiles, sawblades, exploding mines, and he also has blades attached to his tail. The Newtralizer is capable of catching and constricting a foe with his tail. He apparently has a voracious appetite, as he was shown eating a Kraang alive and whole. He possesses incredible strength, stamina, and speed. His strength able to grab turtles or Kraang's robots. He is shown to be quite durable, with or without his armor, as he was able withstand attacks from numerous Kraang lasers, Leo's katana, and Raphael's sais. Even after getting crushed by a falling car he still survived without any visible bruises, scratches, or injuries of any kind. Even his stamina was high that he got back up from the weight of the falling car with extra of Mikey if it was no trouble at all. Following his exposure to his malfunctioning teleportation device, he has gained the ability to teleport himself anywhere at will. This new ability allows him to travel to other dimensions as shown when he traveled to Dimension X. Quotes *"DESTRUCTION TO THE KRAANG!" *"RAKA RAKA RAKA!" *"I'll destroy you all!" *"Why should I care, I'm not people." *"We'll blow this place to RAKA RAKA ROKA RAKA" *"Kraang!" Gallery See Newtralizer/Gallery Trivia * The pattern on his chest resembles a skull. This and his outfit and weapons suggest that he is a parody of Marvel's The Punisher. And both characters are anti-heroes. * In the TMNT game: Danger of the Ooze, he was allied with Shredder. *He was responsible for taking the eye of Sal Commander. Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Hero Category:Amphibians Category:Psychos Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Criminals Category:Bad Guys Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Salamandrians Category:Turtles enemies Category:Deceased